


Broken Queen

by Snaileer



Series: Broken Queen [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #newmiraculous, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaileer/pseuds/Snaileer
Summary: OC STORY. Chat Noir's & Ladybug's lives change when they save a mysterious superhero. She disappears leaving a curious cat in her wake. In & out of the mask, Adrien is curious about the new people in his life. OC's miraculous gave her an experience she thought she would never get, but as a civilian, she is still so desperate to keep her secrets.





	1. Winter Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for angst and really bad spacing and timing. And probably a bit Chat-central and oc-ish ladybug, sorry.  
> Also the first chapter is just really bad.

From Winter Frost/Rache's(my OC's) point of view-

I stood on a nearby roof and watched as Ladybug and Chat Noir fought an akuma by the Arc de Triomphe.  
The fight began to end as Ladybug purified the akuma.  
"I'll never be good enough," I sob as tears ran down my face.  
"Pound it!" Ladybug went to fist bump Chat when he suddenly pulled away  
"Wait, Ladybug did you hear that?!"  
"Hear what?"   
His ears twitched, listening to my crying, he turned towards the sound and saw me on top of the building.  
"Up there, look!" Chat pointed at me.  
"What is that girl doing up there, she could get hurt!? And what is she wearing?"  
"It looks like a costume?" Chat said quizzically  
I stood up to the ledge and looked at the ground.  
"She's going to jump!" Chat realized it first and sprinted towards me as I stepped off the edge.  
He caught me in his arms, releasing a small groan as he adjusted to my weight. He held me bridal style then began setting me down; surprised when I started crying harder into his chest before pushing him away and standing up.  
"Why! Why would you do that Cat Noir?" I yelled at him.  
"Are you all right?" Chat asked, still concerned despite my obvious anger towards him.  
"NO! I didn't want to be! Why did you save me?!"  
He looked at me, startled by my response.  
"Why would you JUMP?! You could've died!"  
"That. was. THE. POINT!" I screamed at him before glancing at Ladybug as she watched me from behind, curious about my costume.  
She walked closer, stepping in front of Chat.  
"I want to know if you are all right, but I have to ask, who are you?"  
"Winter Frost, worst superhero ever."  
"Worst superhero? That’s pretty cold-hearted don't ya think?" Chat punned, earning a glare from over Ladybug’s shoulder but a slight smile from me.  
"Chat Noir, bad timing" She stated with annoyance, obviously wanting to know more.  
"Of course, milady." He smiled.  
Ladybug looked at me puzzled. I turned from them.  
"Goodbye, Ladybug. Cat Noir. I hope you never have to see me again." I started walking away, head low.  
"Wait, Winter Frost-!"  
He stopped his sentence short as I took a step and vanished, leaving a slight glow and two very confused superheroes behind.


	2. The New Girl

-Narrator POV-  
The Next Day At School  
"We have a new peer joining us today!" Ms. Bustier announced. "Her name is Rache Lutz, Nino if you could move to your old seat in the back, I would like Rache to sit next to Adrien."  
Nino sighed as he moved to the back, giving a sad goodbye to Adrien.  
"Adrien and Marinette, you will be giving Rache a tour of our wonderful school after class."  
"Yes!" Marinette was excited to be with Adrien.  
"Girl, you get some extra time with Adrien. Too bad that new girl is gonna be there too." Alya giggled at her friend.  
"Hey, I'm Adrien."  
"Where did you move from?"  
"America." Rache sighed, she missed her home.  
Adrien studied her deep red hair. Not as bright as Nathaniel's but just as red. It was interesting and different. Her face looked oddly familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. She wore a cross necklace and had a thin, grey blouse on matching with a black skirt. The blouse had pale designs on them, the pastels standing against the grey.  
She looks so graceful and peaceful, Adrien thought, admiring her sense of fashion.  
Behind them Marinette watched Adrien stare at Rache, she was slightly envious, but didn't want it to turn out like Lila so made no comment.  
The two sat down in their seats and began whispering to each other.  
"Ugh why does she get to sit next to Adrien, she's flirting with him!?" Marinette hissed.  
"Just chill girl, don't worry. I don't think she’s flirting, she isn't even looking at him. If it makes you feel better I can follow her after school tomorrow to see what she does."  
"Ew no, that's creepy!" She replied with disgust.  
"Okay, but it's the only way to find secrets."  
Class ends and Adrien guides Rache out of the classroom, visibly seeing her confusion at how fast Ms. Bustier talked in French. Chloe walked by.  
Chloe scoffed as she walked by, stopping to look Rache up and down, judging her worth. "She came to France and doesn't even understand French, what a freak. I mean look at her hair! What'd she do let a rat nest in it for the night?!"  
She cackled and walked away with a loyal Sabrina following her.  
"She's right I don't belong here." Rache sighed.  
Adrien looked at her. He knew some English and hoped it would be enough.  
"It’s okay, she’s just not very good at being nice. If you are confused in class I can help after school, if you need me." He managed to say in almost perfect english, his French accent being the only problem and making him sound a bit silly.  
Rache giggled, "I might take your offer, but I want to try on my own first." She replied in French, seeing Adrien’s relieved expression that she did, in fact, know some french.  
"Anyways, Marinette should be out soon so we can show you the school." He looked for her.  
Marinette came stumbling out of the classroom, obviously pushed by Alya who was by the door giving her a thumbs up.  
"Hello nice to meet you, I’m Rache."  
"I'm Marinette, let's go."  
"This is the Library and the science classroom. You've already seen Ms. Bustier's classroom." Adrien replied as slow as he could without sounding rude.  
"Over there is Mr. Damoncles office, he is the principal" Marinette added not looking at Adrien so she didn't stutter.  
After the tour, Marinette left with Alya who had waited behind for her. Adrien gladly walked Rache home, her new house was near the Agreste mansion.  
"We have to leave out the back door to avoid Gorilla." Adrien told her as they started to leave.  
"Gorilla?"  
"Yeah that's what I call my driver/bodyguard."  
"Oh!" She chuckled at the nickname.

That night in Adrien's room.  
"Plagg, I have camembert for you." Adrien said as he walked in. He dropped the bag on his desk and flopped down on his bed. Rolling over so he could stare at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Rache, or for a matter of fact Winter Frost either. He paused and listened to Plagg shove mounds of Camembert in his mouth.  
"So have you figured out this new superhero that you met yesterday?" Plagg asked before finishing his second wheel of cheese.  
"No, she just sort of disappeared."  
"How 'bout that new girl, uh Rache, she seemed nice."  
"Yeah, there was something familiar about her."  
"Oh well, I would rather sleep than think about girls." Plagg said as he settled onto Adrien’s pillow.  
Adrien slowly fell asleep as well, still thinking about Rache. She was so odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this partially written so that's why it is out so soon. Hope you enjoy it! Make sure to leave me plenty of reviews and comments so I can make it better!


	3. A Secret

Chat Noir stared from his seat on a rooftop, watching as Winter Frost leapt from roof to roof. Her crystal white hair bouncing and curling behind her. Her silver-blue suit glimmered in the moonlight. Occasionally she would teleport and leave a blue cloud of sparkle and light before reappearing a half second later in another cloud. As he sat there he worried about her. Why did she try to jump and where did she go. She vanished again, he waited for the second cloud, surprised when it appeared in front of him. She looked down at Chat, observing every detail with her light purple eyes, they were hinted with sadness and shame. He started to say something when the ground started to shake. Adrien woke with a jolt. He found Plagg shaking him.

"Plagg! If you want more of that stinky cheese then get it yourself!" He almost yelled at the kwami.

"Your stupid phone has been going off for like 15 minutes!"

"Oh!" He jumped and ran over to his desk to grab the phone. His father and Nathalie had left early for a meeting and had told him that she would call to wake him up. "Yes?" he said hesitantly sitting down in his chair.

"Your father wanted to make sure you were awake for school." Nathalie answered coolly.

"Oh! Uh... Yeah! I was just.. just.." He paused, "Taking a shower! Yeah, a shower that's it!"

"Smooth, Adrien." Plagg mocked him from behind before being shushed.

"Good to know. Your bodyguard will be in front to take you to school whenever you are ready, Adrien. Fresh breakfast from this morning is waiting for you downstairs." She ended the call before he could say thank you.

Adrien walked into class and sat down in his normal seat. He watched as Rache walked in next to him. Her red hair bouncing off her shoulders as she sat down. She didn't make eye contact but rather looked around him. For the first time Adrien saw her eyes. They were steel gray, just barely hinting at blue. He stared. She didn't seem to notice, or flinch when he drew closer. Marinette walked in.

She saw how close Adrien was to Rache's face and made an unearthly screech. Rache turned her head quicker than anyone else, and looked at Marinette who was standing with her mouth open gasping and Alya glared at Adrien. Alya dragged Marinette to her seat and grumpily sat down. Nino walked in seeing the tension, "Woah, dudes! What's up!?" Alya turned her head with a scoff. Marinette was furiously staring at Rache.

"What makes her so great?!" She whispered to Alya under her breath.

Rache flinched just a little and turned her head a bit to hear better.

"I don't know but Adrien was seriously close to her lips."

"If you want you can follow her a little, I'm suspicious." She spared a glare towards Rache.

Adrien watched Alya and Marinette whisper behind him. He was so confused on why they had freaked out, he was also confused by Rache, she wouldn't look at him and didn't even notice when he was inches away from her face, studying her eyes. For the rest of class Adrien watched the way Rache acted. She was confident, but sometimes he could catch her hesitate. She didn't talk or take notes, rather just sat there silently, listening. Sometimes she would scrunch her face a little when Mme. Bustier would start going faster. He noticed that she almost always was looking somewhere else. The first time Adrien was confused and turned to see what she was looking at.

"Hey Rache?" He turned to her, whispering.

"Uh, yeah?" She replied.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh! Um, it's nothing!" She sighed, "Nothing." She turned towards the front.

"Oh, okay." He was surprised, but just turned back and ignored it.

after class

Adrien wanted to talk to Rache during lunch. She started to pack up, clumsily shoving her stuff into her bag. She left a binder.

"Rache! Wait I uh- you left your binder!" Adrien called as Rache started to leave.

"Oh! Sorry!" She started to walk back to grab it. Rache ran into Adrien even though he was standing right in front of her. "Oh! I'm sorry." She sounded rushed, Rache grabbed her binder and ran out of the classroom.

The halls were silent, all of the students already at lunch. Rache was silently hoping that she wouldn't run into anything while trying to escape the school. She was wrong.

"Aaah!" Rache screamed as she fell face down into the janitor's closet. A tiny kwami flew out of her jacket in concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah Kali, I'm fine." Most would have been hurt, but Rache had grown mostly immune to falling, over the years. In quiet places it was much too common and hard to avoid. Rache got up and started fumbling around to open the door.

Adrien walked by, looking to talk to Rache. He heard the crashing in the janitor's room.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he opened the door to look at Rache. Kali quickly jumped into Rache's skirt pocket.

She sighed, "Yeah just a little stuck."

Adrien held out his hand, expecting her to take it. She didn't, instead she just continued to try to get up on her own. Confused he took her hand and lifted her up on his own.

"Oh, Thanks. I've got to go now." She rushed past him, glad that a group of students were goofing around and being loud nearby.

As soon as she was gone, Plagg flew out of Adrien's jacket.

"Can I have some cheese?" He questioned his boy.

"She seems so nervous. She doesn't even look at me. Even when I am standing right in front of her. I think she's hiding something."

"Hey kid. Don't forget, she isn't the only one with a secret. Only difference is your secret needs cheese!"

"I know, I know." He said pulling a piece of camembert out of his bag and giving it to Plagg. "I still don't know why you like that disgusting cheese."

Outside Rache began talking to her kwami.

"You really should tell someone, they could help."

"No, if I do they'll treat me differently. As if I can't do anything on my own. They're wrong! I'm fine on my own!" Rache collapsed against the cool brick wall in the alley where she had been hiding. She slid down the side.

"I know you want to do it on your own, but it's not bad to accept help." Kali sat on top of Rache's knees.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. You've given me so much, you didn't deserve that." Rache hung her head low.

"It's fine, I know how hard it is for you. My gift in the transformation is willing, you don't owe me anything."

"This is why I love you." She picked up the kwami and hugged her against her cheek. "Let's go get some popcorn for you, you deserve that for sure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to get published, I forgot it existed and then got busy with school stuff. I hope you enjoy it, please review and comment. I'm helpless without the criticism. I hope the cliffhangers don't bother you too much before Chapter 4.


	4. A Blind Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real meet-n'-greet  
> Backstory, then a less rushed meeting of characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear Chat Noir is NOT falling in love with Winter Frost and Adrien is NOT falling in love with Rache, it is all curiosity.
> 
> Ok gonna say this now, if you are surprised by the first 4 sentences then I hereby dub you as oblivious as Adrien Agreste himself. No offense.

Rache was an odd girl. She was different. She didn't see things like other people. But really that was because she couldn't see at all, she was blind. It hadn't always been this way.

When Rache was born in Berlin, Germany she had light blue eyes, fiery red hair and she didn't cry. The moment she came into this world she was silent. After testing her, the doctors found that she was completely numb to temperature fluctuations.This didn't matter to her parents, her mother and father cared for her all the same. At the age of 5, Rache's father had been driving Rache home from kindergarten when a drunk driver smashed into their car. Rache's father was able to push Rache out of the car and onto the road.

"Rache, run! You have to run!" Her father screamed at her.

"Daddy, no! Come with me!" She said getting up and going to the car.

"Baby, I can't" He pushed her away, just as the car exploded in flames.

The fire burned her eyes so badly she could never see again. She was released from the Hospital a few weeks later, her burns healed. After the crash, and the red-headed father's funeral, Rache's mother, Liebe, she goes by Libra now, was devastated. She had lost so much, she decided staying in Germany was too painful and she moved to America. America became Rache's home, it was where she grew up. Months later Libra insisted on an emotional support and guide dog for Rache. Rache picked the one that felt the softest, a Labrador Retriever named Mocha.

As much as Rache loved Mocha, she was defiant to do things on her own. Her mother constantly smothering her. She wished she could just be normal sometimes. When she was 12 she went to public school again, a fight she had won with her mother though the requirement was she had to learn some self-defense and bring Mocha with her to school. She hadn't known why this would be an issue- until she got to school. Mocha was wearing her service dog vest and Libra drove Rache to school. The students would throw things at Rache, saying "look out! Oh wait that's right, You can't!" they would laugh at her.

The teachers smothered her just like her mother, they would always ask if Rache needed help or if it was too much. This only made Rache more defiant of their help, insisting she could do it on her own. Eventually, she adapted using sounds to look where she was going and know who was around her. However, the teasing never stopped.

On her second year going to public school, the teasing had become especially bad. One particular day it was worse. She heard some kids picking on someone else.

"Whatcha gonna do, old lady!" One kid laughed.

Realizing that an old lady had fallen down and that's who they were laughing at, Rache rushed over and stood between them.

"Just stop alright, she didn't do anything wrong!"

"Ha! Would ya' look at that, one loser coming to save another!" They laughed. "It wouldn't even be a fair fight, a blind girl and an old cripple, how pathetic!" Mocha was by Rache's side and growled at them. "Whatever, Let's go." They turned and left. Rache faced the old lady and helped her up.

"Are you okay, mam?" Rache asked.

"Yes, Yes quite alright. You didn't need to do that." The lady replied.

"Yeah, I did. You didn't deserve that." She straightened her bag. "Anyways I've got to go. Bye, I hope you're alright!" Rache yelled as she ran home, knowing her mom was expecting her.

When she got home, she gave a quick hello to her mom and went upstairs. When they entered her room Mocha started acting weird, whining, but Rache was focused on her work and she didn't hear the dog. It wasn't until Mocha nudged Rache's arm with something in her mouth that she paid attention.

"What is that, girl?" She questioned putting her pencil down and grabbing the small box held in Mocha's mouth. After feeling around it she opened it, not at all flinching at the bright light.

"Hello!"

"AHH, who's there!?" Rache asked jumping up and facing the door.

"Okay, not the usual reaction, but hello, I'm Kali, the kwami of the winter powers.

"What in the world is a kwami! Where are you!"

"Can't you see me, I'm right here!?"

"Are you from school, you know I can't see you!" Rache was getting angry, she thought Kali was teasing her.

"Wait, you really can't see me?" Kali seemed concerned.

"No, I'm blind but you already knew that."

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry." Kali sighed, "I'm magical, a small creature that can give you powers, if you wear my miraculous." Kali explained, trying to be gentle.

"Creature? Miraculous?"

"The box you opened holds a snowflake medallion, the winter miraculous. Put it on and you have access to my magic when you say the activation."

"Huh," Rache picked up the box from the floor and held the pendant in her hands, "Just put it on, right?" She asked as she clipped the pendant onto her hair band.

"You are now the holder of the winter miraculous. Be careful, when you transform it will be cold and extreme heat will make your power weaker." Kali warned her.

"I don't think either of those will be an issue, I can't feel temperature." She giggled at how convenient it was.

"You have a special power and the ability of teleportation."

"So cool!" Rache was so excited.

"If you need to you can momentarily freeze time, this will last for 1 minute and then everything unfreezes, after this you only have 5 minutes before you detransform. You can choose who freezes and who doesn't by tapping them. To call on this power you say, crystal flurry." Kali was making sure that Rache had all the details.

"What about my teleportation?" Rache was eager to know more.

"Other than your increased agility and athleticism you can also teleport. To do this make sure you know where you want to be and then focus on willing yourself to be there."

"Wow, that seems so easy. What do you get from this?" She asked.

"All I need to recharge my energy is popcorn, caramel corn is my favorite." Kali was happy that Rache asked.

"So, am a superhero now? Do I have to fight villains, I'm gonna fail." Rache looked as if she realized something.

"Why would you fail?" Kali was confused.

"I'm blind, what kind of superhero can't even see in front of them!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Kali was trying to be supportive.

"How about you try it, just say Blizzards Rise!"

"Okay, Kali, Blizzards Rise!" Rache exclaimed hesitantly as a blue-whitish glow enveloped her body and Kali was sucked into the pendant, transforming her. The pendant moved to the side of her head and became a headband that loosely held her hair behind her.

As soon as the transformation was done, Rache flicked open her eyes to not reveal her usual cloudy blue but a light lavender color.

"Woah." She was breathless. She started to cry without even realizing it.

What's wrong, Rache?

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. It's just, I haven't seen color for 8 years. I haven't seen anything at all for 8 years. Now I can, my room, my desk, my bed." She put her hands over her mouth, she was still crying.

You can see?

"Thank you Kali, wait where are you?! I want to see you. To thank you." She turned around frantically looking for whatever was Kali.

I'm afraid you can't. While you are transformed I am inside the pendant, I am speaking to you telepathically.

"Oh," She paused then noticed the white forming on the floor beneath her feet. "Woah, what's that!" She said jumping back, only to have her new spot icing over too.

Since you are now the spirit of winter, wherever you walk frost will form, as soon as you step away it will thaw so don't worry about damage.

"Oh, wow. Everywhere I walk I leave a trail of ice, cool." She paused again, "I have to have a name, how about... Winter Frost."

After a couple more minutes of talking and figuring things out, Winter Frost looked at herself in the mirror. It was hard to tell what she looked like because the only light was from the window but she still liked that she could even try. She noticed that her hair was white and a pair of purple eyes hid behind the mask, even though she was freaked out at first she actually thought they were pretty. Then she detransformed.

When she opened her eyes after transforming back she was disappointed to find she was blind again.

"I guess I can only see as Winter Frost." Rache stated.

"I'm sorry." Kali was sincere.

"No! No, don't be sorry, even if I can't see in my normal life, I now have another life where I can. Some is better than what I had before." Rache reassured Kali. Surprised when something soft touched her cheek.

"Woah what was that." She said jumping back a little.

"Oh, sorry I forgot. That's me."

Rache put her hand to her cheek and felt the kwami. She could tell that it was small, the same size as her cheek, it had a small tuft of fur or something on its head and flowing ribbons coming from her back.

School was better after she received Kali. Even though she still had to bring Mocha and was still teased, it didn't bother her as much because she had something they didn't, a secret life. Her grades also improved, she would sometimes transform to do homework and it made it easier. Rache also convinced her mom to get her a lamp, claiming it was for Mocha, but it was to accommodate Kali.

At one point Kali took a picture of herself on Rache's phone, making sure she saw it the next time Winter Frost transformed. Kali was a silver-blue color and had a small tuft on her forehead. She had 3 small ribbons that fell down her back and as she floated small snowflakes fell below her, disappearing after they reached about a foot away from her. Rache said that she was so beautiful.

-Rache's POV-

Nearly 2 years after receiving the Winter pendant and becoming Winter Frost, my mother received a promotion. My mother worked as an architect, her new promotion would have her stationed in Paris, France. I was given French lessons and we had to pack all of our stuff in 4 months. Then we left for Paris.

When we landed, we took a taxi to our new home, it was right by the famous Agreste Mansion. As I exited the Taxi, a woman dressed as a ladybug and a blond, black cat whizzed past us. When my mom exclaimed at the sight, I heard them. I was curious, I went inside and transformed into Winter Frost to follow them.

When I found them I was surprised to see that they were also superheroes, but they were fighting someone, something I knew I could never do.

I sat down on the roof nearest to the fight and watched them fight Black Witch. It seemed that all the people on the streets had fallen and were surrounded by a black mist.

"Stop this, you don't have to make everyone depressed!" Ladybug screamed at Black Witch.

"Don't feel so blue!" Chat remarked as he fought.

"Ugh! None of you understand!" Black Witch screamed shooting balls of negative energy out of her hands at Ladybug and Cat Noir. Then she noticed me, she didn't realize that I was a superhero because I was too far away, but just saw me as a target. To be honest, I never even saw the energy ball hit me until it was too late, all of the emotions I had suppressed over the years came to the surface. The pain of losing my father, of becoming blind, every time I was teased and called helpless. The negative energy that I had gave Black Witch an immense boost of power, if she hadn't stopped of surprise when my emotions hit her she could have beat Ladybug and Cat Noir, but she did and it gave just enough time for Ladybug to throw her Lucky Charm blanket over the villain and rip apart her family photo, releasing the akuma.

Even though Ladybug cast her Miraculous Ladybug restoration spell, the emotions that had rushed me had overwhelmed me. I was crying, my body racked with uncontrollable sobs and found only one solution to end my current pain. I stood and stepped to the edge.

Winter Frost, what are you doing?! Stop, Please!

Kali was screaming inside my head, begging me.

"I'll never be good enough." I stated as more tears streamed down my face. I didn't even notice that the entire ledge was spreading with frost.

You have to keep your emotions under control! Winter is strong and dangerous you have to be careful.

I looked down at the ground, not seeing the black cat running towards me as I stepped off the ledge.

After she introduced herself to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

-Narrator POV-

"I was so worried about you, what were you thinking?" Kali exclaimed, they had just detransformed into Rache's new room.

"All those emotions that I thought I had gotten rid of, they came back." She paused, blinking back tears, "I can't go through what I did in America. Why do I have to suffer so much!?" She fell to her knees, crying. Eventually she went to bed, still depressed but not crying anymore. She was going to school tomorrow.

Present Day

Rache walked into her new house, and was promptly greeted by Mocha, who barked at her not maliciously but knowingly.

"Shh, Mocha you gotta be quiet! I was trying to sneak in." She rubbed the dog's head, trying to make her be quiet. Rache knew it wouldn't, Mocha wouldn't be quiet until she was sitting down and not trying to go somewhere. The barking alerted Rache's mother of her arrival. She came running out of the kitchen.

"Oh! Rache, you're back!" Her mother was ecstatic.

"Yeah mom that's usually what happens after school." She said pushing her mother away.

"You forgot Mocha this morning, darling!" Her mother was obviously worried.

"Yeah," She scoffed while walking towards the steps to the second level, "forgot." She said it just under her breath so her mother wouldn't hear it.

As soon as Rache was upstairs she used the handrail that went almost all the way through the house, to guide herself to her room, Mocha falling in line right next to her. In Rache's room, Kali flew out of Rache's pocket just as she threw a pillow, it barely missed the frightened kwami.

"HEY!" Kali squeaked.

"Oh sorry, did it hit you?" Rache asked.

"No, but it was close. Um, Rache do you mind if you turned on the lamp." Kali asked hesitantly.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget that everyone else needs light." She leaned over to turn on the light, fumbling for a second before finding the switch and flipping it.

"She just treats me like I am so helpless! I don't need Mocha!" She screamed, then smushed her face in her remaining pillow. The dog whined at her mention.

"Sorry girl I didn't mean it like that. Hey, Kali do you mind if we go for an afternoon walk, maybe on the rooftops?" It was obvious what Rache wanted.

"Of course, just say the words." Kali smiled at her holder's eagerness.

A couple minutes later the silver clothed superhero was leaping across the roofs. Adrien had been standing in his window when he saw her start to leave. He immediately saw this as an opportunity to talk to her.

"Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

"Aaah, wait I wasn't finished!" The tiny black kwami screamed as he was pulled into the ring, dropping a piece of half-eaten camembert.

Winter Frost leaped out of Rache's window making sure not to be seen from the street below. As she picked up her pace she didn't even think to look at the Agreste mansion. She teleported a couple times instead of just straight to the Eiffel Tower, she stopped on a beam on the tower to sit. She sighed, exhausted from the whole day.

"Something wrong, Madam?" Chat said sitting down next to her.

"Ah!" Winter Frost jumped back, startled. She almost lost her balance but quickly righted herself.

"Did you follow me here, Chat Noir?" Winter Frost said turning her head to him.

"Maybe, but I just wanted to talk to you."

Winter Frost sighed and turned her head away from him.

"Why did you do that, when we first met I mean?" Chat sat down next to her.

"It was Black Witch."

"Nice try, but my lady had already cast her cure."

"No, I mean when she hit me, it brought up so many emotions that I didn't know where there anymore. I've had so much happen to me, guess instead of actually dealing with them I just suppressed those emotions without realizing it."

"Oh." Chat Noir could relate with what she was saying.

"I don't need your guys' help alright, I'm fine! I'm not weak!" Winter Frost assumed he thought she was weak.

"No, No, I just... I can kinda relate." Chat replied hesitantly.

"You can?" She looked at him again, his eyes sad.

"I know what you mean, I've kinda had some bad luck myself." He hung his head.

"I'm sorry about that and I hope it gets better." She felt kind of guilty for bringing something up that made him so sad.

"Are you going to be joining me and Ladybug with fighting the akumas?" Chat was desperate to change topics.

"I would just fail at it."

"Don't say that, I bet if you tried you could succeed." Chat placed his hand on her shoulder, noting that she flinched at the touch.

"I don't think I could. I've gotta go okay?" She looked thoughtful at what he said.

"May-" He stopped mid-sentence as she teleported away in the familiar burst of light. "Dangit! She just keeps doing that!"


	5. A Lost Target

Rache jumped right back into her room straight from the tower. The carpet freezing at her sudden appearance.

"Kali, blizzards," she exhaled, "fall."

The transformation dropped with a white light, Kali popping out of the medallion.

"Kali, do you really think that I could fight with Ladybug & Chat Noir?" Rache was doubting her skills, despite really wanting to work with them.

"Of course! I support you, give it a try" Kali sat on the dresser edge eating some caramel corn, her favorite.

"I think I will, maybe." She was hesitant but more encouraged by her kwami's words. When she looked back over at her, Kali was fast asleep in the doll's bed on Rache's dresser.

Rache sighed, looks like she had to do her homework blind this time. After scanning & translating it, so she could read it. Rache got to work. She finished just before 11:00, she scanned it again & placed the copy on her desk.

Rache crawled into bed after changing & brushing her teeth. She was exhausted. Instantly she fell sound asleep. No dreams, just sleep & it was something she hadn't done in quite a while.

Rache walked into class, again "forgetting" to bring Mocha. She got to her seat & relaxed. She listened to the sounds of people walking in & sitting down, only moving when she heard Adrien sit down.

"Hey, Rache." Adrien really wanted to talk to her after she ran off yesterday.

"Hello, Adrien."

She noticed Marinette & Alya come in too.

"Rache-?" Adrien was about to ask her about yesterday when she turned to Marinette above them. He was really getting sick of people cutting off his sentences.

"Marinette, I wanted to talk to you." Rache was going to apologize.

"Sorry but class is starting, maybe later." Marinette hadn't meant it, she didn't want to talk to Rache at all and class really was starting.

"Okay." Rache turned back to face the front.

School was taking forever. Marinette wanted it to end so badly so she could follow Rache.

When her last class finally ended, Rache grabbed her stuff & fled before anyone could say anything. Marinette and Alya followed.

"Don't let her see you!" Alya dragged Marinette into the bushes. Rache heard them, sighing she walked home knowing she couldn't do anything.

"Come on, Marinette hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tikki popped out of Marinette's side bag.

"You shouldn't follow people, Marinette, it's bad." Tikki warned.

"Oh it's fine, now hide." She sprinted off to catch up to Alya.

Rache walked into her house, once again greeted by Mocha & her mother's scolding for leaving Mocha.

"Dang. Nothing." Alya seemed disappointed.

"Alya, since we can't follow Rache anymore, wanna hang at my place with some pastries?" Marinette asked, trying to hide her similar disappointment.

"You know I do, girl!" Alya responded happily. The girls left for Marinette's house.

Rache carried on as normal. She had to study for a test tomorrow.

The next morning, just before Rache left.

"Rache!" Libra screamed just as Rache opened the door to leave. Rache flinched

"Yes mom?" She waited, knowing what she wanted.

"You forgot Mocha again. If you can't remember to bring her then I will have to take you out of public school." Libra warned her daughter.

"Ok, fine." Rache closed the door. She really didn't want to bring Mocha, but wanted to stay in school more. She put Mocha's vest & leash on before finally being allowed to leave.

She started her walk to school, hoping she could find a place to leave Mocha, or loop around & leave her at home.

Her luck turned worse. Adrien was in his car going to school when he saw Rache walking. She had a dog with her this time, why would she bring a dog to school? He asked Gorilla to pull over so they could give her a ride.

Rache watched as Adrien's car pulled up next to her & stopped. Adrien opened the window & asked if she wanted a ride. Rache accepted, knowing it would be rude to deny him.

As soon as Mocha entered the car & Adrien saw the vest, it all clicked. The random staring, the running into things, not noticing him. She honestly couldn't see him. He accidentally let out a gasp when he realized it.

Rache noted the gasp, she knew he had pieced it together.

When the got to the school, Adrien quickly got out to help Rache with her door. She got out on her own before he could help.

"Do you need help with anything?" Adrien was doing what Rache hated most.

"No. I'm Fine." She answered quickly snapping at him. She tried to calm herself, "thanks for the ride." She started up for the school, gripping Mocha's leash tightly. Kali flew out of the skirt pocket to hover at Rache's shoulder.

"Rache, why did you snap at him after he so kindly gave you a ride?" Kali asked.

"You know why!" She sighed loosening her grip on Mocha's leash, "As soon as he realized it, he acted differently. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm weak. I don't need help with every little thing."

"I know, just don't overreact okay." Kali zipped back into Rache's pocket as they entered the school.

"I know." She clenched her jaw, tightened her grip on the leash again & tried to go as fast as she could without drawing attention. She just wanted to go to class.

Back at Adrien's car, Adrien stood, flustered by Rache's response. She seemed so angry. Had he done something wrong? When Gorilla left, Plagg flew out of Adrien's jacket.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"I was just trying to help someone who was less able than me. She's blind Plagg." Adrien answered.

"So?" Plagg was trying to get Adrien to realize something.

"So? So she isn't able to do as much."

"Really, how do you know that?" Plagg asked.

"Well, I mean- she's-" He paused, as if realizing his mistake, "I don't know that. I probably made her feel horrible."

"Probably." Plagg said switching back to his normal lazy nature.

"Gee thanks, Plagg." Adrien said sarcastically.

"You better go or you will be late." Plagg said as he slipped into Adrien's jacket.

"Right!" He ran for class, sitting down just before the bell rang. The teacher wasn't here yet so the students were talking. Marinette looked so ashamed for some reason, Alya with a similar expression. Everyone else was whispering, sometimes looking over at Rache & pointing at Mocha. Adrien realized what they were talking about, they had all realized it too.

When Mme. Bustier came in and class started he couldn't help but look over at Rache, her head was hung low & Mocha sat at her feet protectively. Adrien turned away, he felt so bad for her.

When class ended Mme. Bustier called Rache to stay a little.

"I noticed your service dog. I was wondering if you needed help with your homework. I can give you less if you need to." Mme. Bustier was bombarding Rache.

"No, it's fine." Rache said trying to not lose her temper.

"Are you sure dear?" She asked.

"Yes." Rache answered and left as quick as she could. She ran into Chloe just outside of the classroom.

"Who dares to run into me!" Chloe turned around.

"HA! It's the little blind girl! No wonder!" Chloe teased Rache. Then Adrien walked up behind Chloe.

"Hey, what're you doing." Adrien asked.

"Adrikins!" Chloe turned around and wrapped her arms around Adrien's neck, "This clumsy girl, ran right into me! She almost ruined my hair!"

"Come on Clo, let's just go to our class, okay?" Adrien unwrapped her arms and they walked to gym class. Rache followed suit after a couple of minutes.

Class started normal, Rache had to tie Mocha up on the side. Chloe would discreetly trip Rache whenever she could. Luckily she made through gym and the rest of classes before lunch.

When Rache started to leave, Adrien caught up to her so he could apologize. He didn't notice the tears falling down her cheeks.

They walked to the park silently. When they arrived Rache sat down and Mocha laid by her feet. Adrien finally started talking.

"Rache, I wanted to say sorry." He sighed, "this morning, I treated you unfairly." Adrien was trying to show her he was sincere.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Rache stated, she starting petting Mocha, it was a habit to calm her down.

The ground started to shake, Adrien saw large vines leaping out of the ground and grabbing people, encasing their bodies in a green tomb.

Rache heard everyone screaming & knew something was wrong.

"What is happening!?" Rache screamed.

"It must be an akuma!" Adrien automatically knew it had to be.

Immediately, Adrien left Rache to transform, when Chat came back he saw Rache sitting on the ground. A loyal, but scared, Mocha still at her feet. It was then that he noticed her crying. He ran to her.

"What are you doing, you need to run!" Chat screamed at Rache while fighting off the multiple plants. He jumped for one vine, landing a couple feet away.

"I don't care what happens to me." Rache stated simply, not realizing it was Chat talking to her instead of Adrien.

"Well I do!" Chat said running for Rache, scooping her up & running with her. Mocha ran close behind.

When they had gotten a safe distance from the park, Chat set Rache down in an alley.

"Stay here with your dog." Chat said sternly, preparing to leave.

"I'm not weak Adrien! I don't need Mocha to protect me!" She screamed. Chat flinched at his civilian name, turning to ask how she knew. He locked eyes with Rache, the same steel blue. She doesn't know I've changed, Adrien thought to himself.

"I know, but this is dangerous. Don't underestimate it, please, I've done this before." On the inside it was Adrien who pleaded with Rache. Then he jumped away on his staff.

After knowing he left, Kali flew out of the skirt pocket.

"Come on, now is your chance to try!" Kali encouraged her.

"But-" Rache started.

"No, just do it, try your best." Kali stopped her.

"Okay, I guess I can try. BLIZZARDS RISE!" Rache said her transformation. The light filled the entire alleyway.

Back at the park, the akuma, Ladybug, and Chat Noir arrived to fight. They stood on a the nearest building.

"My Lady, so re-leafed you could show up!"

"Not now Chat, we have an Akuma to fight." Ladybug said with a groan. Just after a bright flash signaled the arrival of Winter Frost.

"Unbe-leaf-able, all three of us!" Chat said with a grin.

"Hey." Winter Frost said hesitantly. Ladybug recognized her from before but said nothing about it.

"Ready to fight?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah." Winter Frost said with more confidence.

"Let's go, then!" Chat Noir said as he jumped down towards the park and extended his staff. Ladybug did the same with her yoyo and swung towards the akuma. Winter Frost paused before teleporting.

"Kali?"

Yes?

"How am I supposed to fight when I don't even have a weapon?"

Your weapon is a bow, your arrows appear when you pull the string on your bow. At contact they will freeze a small area.

"But I don't know archery."

Part of the Miraculous gives you the skills to fight, don't worry, just trust yourself.

"What if I fail, what if I let them down?"

You won't. Go.

Reassured Winter Frost jumped into the battle with Chat Noir and Ladybug.

"I am Ecopower, you will all pay for destroying the environment!" The akuma shot forward a handful of vines. Winter Frost acted on raw instinct, she held out her hand and a crystal white bow materialized in it. She held it up and pulled back the string, a matching crystal arrow appeared. She shot it and hit the plants in the roots, freezing and killing the entire organism. The akuma screamed.

"How dare you! You killed it!" Ecopower threw more and more vines at all three heros having each and every one shot, frozen and smashed or cut by Ladybug's yoyo. But they were getting exhausted. They couldn't catch a break, other vines were still capturing people.

"We need a plan, Ladybug!" Chat Noir screamed as he smashed yet another frozen plant down.

"I haven't had time to think of one with all this fighting!" Ladybug screamed as her foot was grabbed by a vine. Winter Frost shot another arrow.

"I think I can give you a minute, but only a minute!" Winter Frost said as she went back to shooting the other vines.

"Anything!" Ladybug screamed.

"Chat Noir, cover me!" Winter Frost screamed as she stopped shooting.

"Ok Kali how do I do this?" Winter Frost said.

Aim your bow up, pull the string and hold the arrow for 5 seconds before shooting. When you release say Crystal Flurry. Now go!

"Alright!" Winter Frost stood on the ground, took a deep breath, then aimed her bow upwards, she pulled the string, the arrow appeared. Kali started counting for Winter Frost.

1

Chat blocked a vine going for her.

2

He blocked two more vines, obviously having trouble resisting them.

3

The tip of the arrow began swirling with light. Ladybug stepped in to help Chat, pushing back and cutting the vines.

4

The light swam and moved around the arrow, it began surrounding Winter Frost. Ladybug and Chat Noir were knocked down by a series of vines shot at them, they were being wrapped. Winter Frost wanted to move to help them, but kept hold of her arrow

5, GO!

Winter released, "CRYSTAL FLURRY!" At the command the arrow shot forward with crystals falling behind it, it reached its peak and exploded into a burst of light. It froze all of Paris, except Winter Frost, the world seemed tinted blue. Winter moved to Ladybug touched her shoulder and she unfroze, the blueish tint gone. She did the same to Chat Noir, he landed with a scream before realizing what it was. They got out of the frozen vines and stood up.

"We have to save the trapped citizens." Chat looked around at the clumps of vines and plants littered in the park. Winter Frost teleported around and touched each individual clump, she had to focus hard to make sure the rest of the plants didn't unfreeze and attack. Chat pulled the people out and showed them where to go.

"Wow, this is amazing." Ladybug looked around.

"It only lasts for a minute, so we have to talk fast." Winter Frost urged them. They began discussing their plan. As the last few seconds began to tick away, Ladybug became panicked.

"I need more time, Winter." Ladybug urged her.

"I'll try." Winter Frost focused as much energy as she could into keeping the world frozen, she was successful. Nobody noticed that the small cluster of ice usually below her feet began melting.

"Ok, we have a plan. You can stop now Winter Frost." Ladybug looked at Winter Frost, she was crouched down, eyes squeezed shut, hands stiff, she was sweating.

"Winter Frost! Stop!" Chat screamed, he could see that what she was doing was hurting her. Startled Winter Frost lost focus, allowing the time freeze to drop. She fainted of exhaustion, falling slack against the ground. When Chat ran to her he felt her skin, they were so hot. He put his hand to her forehead, it was even hotter.

"Chat, get over here I need you! The plan!" Ladybug screamed. Chat gently put Winter Frost down and ran over to Ladybug. Kali spoke inside of Winter Frost's head.

Get up. Get up. I can't hold the transformation for the 5 minutes. You have to get up. She urged Winter Frost, her identity dependant on it. But Winter was completely unconscious.

I have to use my power, I have to move us.

Kali had just enough power to teleport Winter Frost, if she focused it. When Ladybug and Chat defeated the akuma they looked over to Winter Frost. A dim light surrounded her, it was the usual light of her teleportation, but weaker. It pulsed as if struggling to gain enough strength to move. There was a flash and then Winter disappeared. Kali moved them to the alley by the hospital, she was worried about Rache. The instant they appeared Kali lost hold of the transformation, wearily she flew into Rache's pocket to hide and wait for someone to find her.

The next day

Rache lay still unconscious on a hospital bed. Not really how she had imagined her saturday morning. Her mother slept in a chair at her bedside, Mocha at her feet. Kali lay hidden beneath the blankets. Rache began to stir, waking up. Her mother woke easily and began to talk to Rache.

"Oh, baby are you okay?" She said with a doting tone.

"Yeah, what happened?" Rache asked.

"Well after the attack at the park, you showed up at the hospital unconscious. The doctors said that you fainted from extreme exhaustion." Her mom answered. Flashes of memory flooded Rache's head. The special power, the fight, Chat screaming at her.

"AH!" Rache screamed. A tight sharp pain pierced her head.

"What's wrong?" Libra rushed to her daughter's side.

"Just a headache, mom. No big deal."

"Okay, well I'm going to go get some food and get ready to sign you out." Her mother left. Rache felt Kali push her leg beneath covers.

"Oh, could you grab me some caramel corn?" Rache asked.

"Um? Sure, baby." Her mother seemed confused but complied nonetheless.

As soon as she was gone Kali zipped out of the covers to Rache. She hugged her cheek.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is holding crystal flurry." At the mention the pain pierced her head again. "Even that is a little foggy." Rache said rubbing her temples.

"You did, it took a lot out of you. And out of me." Kali answered.

"Oh no, did I hurt you?!" Rache seemed concerned.

"No, you got the brunt of it." Kali was going to say, "you were only able to do it because of your extreme emotional state" but held it back, thinking it was best to keep that hidden. Kali heard footsteps and ducked under the sheets again just as Libra came back into the room.

"The nurses said we could leave as soon as you want to." She said setting the caramel corn on the bed. Rache snuck a few pieces under the blanket for Kali.

"That sounds good, mom. We can leave now." Rache answered.

When Rache got home she went up to her bedroom, she was still exhausted. When she fell into her bed she was immediately asleep. She slept all night and woke up at about 10 the next day.

She guided herself along the rail to the kitchen. After having a small breakfast she took Mocha out for a walk, hoping to relax. She had no such luck.

Halfway into her walk she was stopped dead in her tracks by an ear-splitting screech. She sighed, of course there had to be an akuma today of all days. She ran off to the nearest building, tied up Mocha and transformed. As she stepped out she paused, feeling lightheaded.

What's wrong?

"Nothing." Winter Frost ignored it and pushed forward, teleporting to the source which she identified as the parisian theater. Sure enough there stood a brunette girl in a shining robe sending deadly screams at a group of girls on the street. They fell, satisfied the girl moved on, searching for her next target. Winter Frost stood still in curiosity until 2 familiar heroes landed next to her.

"Glad to hear you're okay, Madam." Chat Noir said as he surveyed the scene.

"Right now, I'm surprised you can hear anything." Winter remarked.

"Why do you say that?"Ladybug asked.

"The akuma, her skill is her voice. She seemed to be targeting those girls," Winter pointed at the girls from before, "they may know her." The three heroes walked over to the group, they all wore similar robes. They gently woke them up.

"Are you okay?" Winter Frost asked. One girl stood up first and brushed off her robe, she was obviously the leader.

"Uh, yeah. I think so." She answered.

"Do have any idea why the akuma was targeting you?" Ladybug asked stepping forward.

"Oh, that was Emily. What a brat." She looked back and the other girls nodded, "She was part of our choir, she was always hogging the solos." The girl scoffed. "We kicked her out."

Another screech filled the air, reminding the heroes of their job.

"We gotta go, now." Ladybug swung her yo-yo and flew away in the direction of the scream, Chat and Winter followed her.

They arrived to see the akuma shattering the ears of the police force.

"Emily, Stop! You don't have to do this!" Ladybug screamed. The akuma turned to her.

"My name is SIREN!" She screamed, ending it with another screech aimed at Ladybug. Ladybug covered her ears, falling to her knees in pain. Winter Frost teleported behind Siren and shot an arrow at her feet.

"Cold feet, Siren?" Chat chuckled as he helped his lady up. Siren turned to Winter Frost behind her, she already had another arrow on the string. Siren sang as loud as she could straight at Winter.

"Aah! Stop!" Winter Frost lost her hold on the arrow it went flying, landing on the ground. However Chat and Ladybug took this distraction to leap up from behind Siren and get a couple hits in. The pattern continued for about a half hour. Winter Frost would shoot a couple arrows, give Ladybug and Chat Noir an advantage to get a couple hits in and then repeat. Eventually Siren was exhausted Winter grabbed her choir bandana and ripped it, releasing the akuma.

Just as Ladybug went to catch and cleans Siren's akuma, her feet made contact with an iced patch, from the arrow that went astray, Ladybug fell, missing the akuma. It fluttered away, escaping the heroes.

"Winter Frost!" Ladybug screamed.

"I didn't mean to-" Winter Frost tried to explain, but Ladybug was too furious to listen.

"You made me lose the akuma, this is your fault!" Ladybug screamed. Winter Frost looked to Chat Noir for help, he turned his head away shamefully.

"I-I'm sorry." Winter's voice broke, "I let you down!" Tears began streaming down her face, Ladybug stood adamant but was slightly shocked by her reaction. Winter Frost ran as fast as she could, her ice trail not disappearing behind her but rather expanding.

You have to calm down, Winter Frost. Kali warned her.

"No! I let them down! I told you it would happen! I'm just not good enough!" Winter screamed as she ran, icy tears still falling.

That's not true. Calm down.

"Get out of my head!" Winter Frost screamed at Kali, she fell silent. Winter Frost was too emotionally distraught to care, she ran as fast as she could, ending up at the Eiffel Tower. She jumped up the side to a secluded beam, each step leaving an expanding layer of frost. She sat on the beam, crying. The ice continued to spread. Then Winter Frost heard two soft thuds behind her, she knew it was Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"I caught the akuma. And I'm sorry for screaming at you like that, it was wrong." Ladybug could tell something was wrong and was being careful, it showed. As if something snapped inside her, Winter Frost stood up, back straight, fists clenched.

"You weren't wrong, Ladybug." She spat out her name, refusing to look at her just yet. The wind around them began to move faster, a sharp chill cutting through the air.

"What?" Chat asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"I let you down, I almost let the akuma get away, I almost caused Paris to deal with Siren again." Winter Frost had a sad tone but paused, "It was all my fault." The sadness gone, a lilt in her voice.

"Winter, what's going on? It's getting so cold." The frost from before had begun to spread more rapidly, almost completely consuming the Eiffel Tower. Winter Frost laughed harshly.

She turned her head a little, hand still on the side beam, Ladybug and Chat Noir stared into her eyes. They were pure white, as if they glowed. "When the snow falls, so Paris will fall too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- And suspenseful music ensues. Mwah ha ha! Hope you enjoyed chapter 5 and dangle from this cliff for a while. Bye!


	6. A Battle of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff starts picking up, the beginning notes is a recap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I caught the akuma. And I'm sorry for screaming at you like that, it was wrong." Ladybug could tell something was wrong and was being careful, it showed. Then as if something snapped inside her, Winter Frost stood up, back straight, fists clenched.
> 
> "You weren't wrong, Ladybug." She spat out her name, refusing to look at her just yet. The wind around them began to move faster, a sharp chill cutting through the air.
> 
> "What?" Chat asked, looking genuinely concerned.
> 
> "I let you down, I almost let the akuma get away, I almost caused Paris to deal with Siren again." Winter Frost had a sad tone but paused, "It was all my fault." The sadness gone, a lilt in her voice.
> 
> "Winter, what's going on? It's getting so cold." The frost from before had begun to spread more rapidly, almost completely consuming the Eiffel Tower. Winter Frost laughed harshly.
> 
> She turned her head a little, hand still on the side beam, Ladybug and Chat Noir stared into her eyes. They were pure white, as if they glowed. "When the snow falls, so Paris will fall too."
> 
> Then she leaped off the tower, disappearing in her familiar flash of light.

"What just happened?" Chat asked, watching the frost spread.

"I don't know, Chat. But I think it's my fault." Ladybug's voice was sad and guilt ridden. Her eyes threatening to cry.

"No, it's not, milady. It was my fault too. You can't take all of the blame." Chat Noir tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, um, you're right. Well, I've got to go,"She said wiping her tears away, "Bug out!" She said as she shot out her yo-yo and flew away. Chat was left standing there in the midst of the ever expanding frost.

"Oh, Ladybug. I'm sorry I can't help you." He wished so desperately to make his lady feel better, he hated seeing her so sad. He had meant what he said though, it wasn't all her fault, Chat Noir had turned his back on WInter Frost. They had come to an understanding that night on the tower, and now all of that was gone, he had chosen to agree with his lady instead of defending an innocent friend. He sat down on the frost-covered tower, in the same spot he had sat with Winter Frost.

"I'm sorry Winter Frost." He said outloud. A faint light caught the corner of his eye. Winter Frost?! He turned, it was her but she looked faded, as if she wasn't really there. Her medallion's gem glowed bright, the light he had seen.

"Winter?" He said, hoping it was her and it would all be okay. Winter Frost turned to him, eyes sad.

"Help me, Chat. I'm trapped." She said.

"Trapped? Trapped where?" He was confused, urgent, was she in danger?

A different voice spoke an answer, this voice and winter's meshed together as if two people were talking at the same time. "We need you, Chat Noir."

"Who's we?" He said backing up at the change of voice.

"I am Winter Frost's kwami, Kali. Her emotions have interfered with her powers. This is dangerous, the miraculous of winter has unimaginable destructive powers if left uncontrolled." Kali spoke through Winter Frost's voice.

"We didn't mean to do this to her, I promise. How are you contacting me?" Chat asked.

"Part of her subconscious doesn't want to do this, it left just enough of a window for me to push out a memory. When you sat in that spot it triggered the memory to appear." Kali explained to him.

"If part of her doesn't want to do this, then do you think there's still hope? We can still save her?" Chat was desperate, he needed a chance to help her.

"Yes, but only if you work quickly. I fear if she uses the full extent of her powers that the miraculous could be damaged." Kali's tone seemed so hesitant as she finished talking.

"Kali, what happens if the miraculous breaks?" Chat suspected the answer but denied it to himself.

"I disappear. Forever." Kali stated, her voice serious.

Chat let out a quiet, "oh no" and put his hands to his mouth.

"Not to mention I don't know what would happen to Winter Frost. It could potentially be dangerous to her too." Kali finished. There was a pause, then Winter Frost's ghost began to fade. As she disappeared she whispered a last call of help.

Their conversation lingered in the crisp air. Chat ran home, swinging through the pre-opened window and de-transforming.

"Cheese. My beautiful cheese, I need you." Plagg whined, falling onto the desk.

"Okay, okay, here." Adrien said placing a full wheel of camembert on the desk. He watched as Plagg began to devour it. As soon as he finished Plagg took on a more serious tone.

"We need to talk about Winter Frost, Adrien." He said.

"I know, I think I really hurt her though. Kali said we still have a chance." Adrien was going to hold onto that hope with all his strength.

"That chance is low, it may be dangerous." Plagg was treading on thin ice and he knew it.

"I HAVE TO HELP HER PLAGG! THIS IS MY FAULT TOO!" Adrien yelled at the kwami.

"I know you do, just be careful kid, all right?" Plagg warned.

"Yeah, I will." Adrien turned to his computer, the time about 11:00." Hey Plagg?"

"Yeah?"

"When I was talking to Kali she said something that interested me. She said the "miraculous of winter", what did she mean?" Adrien asked.

"I think I should start at the beginning." Plagg said, "you better sit down, this will take a while." Adrien sat down on the bed, legs crossed.

Back at Marinette's house

Ladybug flew threw the window landing on her bed as she distransformed. Marinette placed a plate of cookies on the table.

"Thank you." Tikki said.

"Tikki, do you think we can still help her? Winter Frost I mean?" Marinette asked.

"I believe that there is always hope." Tikki paused, speaking in a quieter tone, "although.."

"What?" Marinette was eager to know what she could do or what would happen.

"The winter miraculous is very easy to become corrupted by emotion. That is what happened to HawkMoth's miraculous." Tikki explained.

"Do you really think that Winter Frost would turn evil like that?" Marinette asked worried.

"We have to hope she won't." Tikki said sadly.

"I wish there was someone I could talk to about this, to explain it to me, other than you of course." She sighed.

"I think you should visit Master Fu, he can he could explain this to you better.

"You're right Tikki! He can, I will go visit him!" She said grabbing her purse.

"It's getting pretty chilly, don't forget a jacket and hat." Marinette grabbed her pink coat and her black Chat Noir hat. She ran out the bakery to Master Fu's shop.

When she got outside she was glad to have her jacket and hat, it was definitely getting colder. She walked the rest of the way to Master Fu, too cold to run.

Marinette knocked on the door, happy when he opened it and she didn't see any customers. He invited her inside, closing the door behind her.

"What can I do for you Marinette?" He asked as he poured two cups of steaming tea, handing one to Marinette and sipping the other one himself.

"I wanted to ask some questions about Winter Frost, the new superhero." Marinette said. Master Fu's eyes widened at the name.

"I haven't seen Winter Frost, but I have heard of her. The holder of the winter miraculous. Wayzz could better explain it." He said beckoning his kwami over to him.

"I would be glad to tell you the story of the Miraculous." Marinette listened intently.

Now both timestreams are caught up completely

Plagg and Wayzz began talking:

Long ago in rural China were 3 magical sisters. Their land had been ruled by harsh emperors for years. Finally, they created 15 magical pieces of jewelry, the miraculous, to fight back. They were separated into three groups: the animals, the elementals and the seasonals. Each gem had a creature, a guide, a kwami, these kwamis led the holders. Each group had a guardian, the guardians were given extended life and special wisdom.

The animal's miraculous consisted of seven miraculous, 2 more powerful than the others. The ladybug's earrings, the black cat's ring, the bee's comb, the peacock's clip, the moth's brooch, the fox's necklace and the turtle's bracelet. The turtle was given the privilege of being the guardian of the animal miraculous.

The four elementals, fire, water, earth and air, each with a different band. The air band was worn around their head, often holding back the hair. The earth band was worn as an armband, exemplifying strength. The fire band was worn as a bracelet and the water band was worn around the neck. Each gave command over their unique element. Earth was guardian over the elementals.

Last was the four seasonals, summer, spring, fall, winter. The medallions were strong and held their gem at the center, surrounded by designs and markings. Winter was given the experience of guardian.

With new strength and power the three sisters liberated their country. Destroying the chinese emperor. In the battle the winter miraculous holder lost someone she loved, her powers warping and changing with her emotions. She became dangerous, cruel, filled with hatred. Only through her sister's love and combination of powers and devotion was Winter freed from the curse. After learning of the great danger og the powers, the sisters divided, retreating to different corners of the world. Winter was sent with the Seasonals to America. The Animals were sent to Egypt and the Elementals stayed in China and lower Asia. Once the peacock and moth miraculous were stolen, the Turtle followed them to Paris, France. Attempting to find the stolen miraculous became her life's work, however it led to her death, but not before she left the role of guardian to a young man of chinese origins, Fu.

"So now you're the guardian of the Animal miraculous? Does that mean you have the turtle?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, dear child it does. Wayzz isn't just here for looks." Master Fu said jokingly.

"Wow, that's amazing." Marinette was stunned by the fact that the old man in front of her was once a superhero, just like Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"As great as it is I fear you have a much bigger problem to take care of." Master Fu said as he got up to lead her to the door.

"Of course, Winter Frost. Don't worry, I promise to help her." Marinette promised as she walked to the door.

"I don't doubt it, Marinette." With that he closed the door. Marinette ran off to an ally to transform.

"Plagg, does that mean that other people could show up with more miraculous?" Adrien asked his kwami.

"Yeah, what did you think you were the only ones?" Plagg asked sarcastically.

"Well, no, I just never thought about it." Adrien said.

"Well enough talking, you need to help Winter Frost. I'm recharged enough." Plagg said finishing his cheese.

"Thanks Plagg, CLAWS OUT!" Adrien called the transformation.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were racing across Paris' rooftops, aimed for the Eiffel tower, their go-to rendezvous point. They arrived at around the same time.

"Good afternoon, milady." Chat Noir said lowering to a bow.

"We don't have time for this, Chat. We have to save Winter Frost." Ladybug sid harshly.

"I know, but how?" Chat didn't want to risk breaking the miraculous.

"I talked to someone and they told me how they helped the first Winter Frost, but I don't think we have a strong enough connection." Ladybug answered thoughtfully.

"After you left earlier today, Winter's kwami reached out to me." Chat Noir started.

"What? How?" Ladybug was eager, maybe that was their way in. Chat told Ladybug everything that had happened.

"But how can we make sure not to break the medallion?" Ladybug was losing hope, it wasn't a very promising plan.

"I don't know, Bugaboo. I do know that this is our only chance, we have to try." Chat Noir had to be believe they could do it.

"Alright, let's go, Kali said we have to hurry." With that the two heroes leapt off the tower and separated, looking for Winter Frost.

Ladybug found her atop the Arc De Triomphe, the ground around her covered in ice. She called Chat Noir, who came as fast as he could. Winter Frost was shooting her frozen arrows at cars, people and anything she could see. Clumps of frozen ice surrounding her. When Chat arrived behind her they began to plan.

"How are we gonna do this, milady?" Chat said walking up behind her.

"She seems to be shooting randomly, she's angry.." Ladybug was watching Winter Frost.

"I think if we engage her, we could draw her to the stadium, away from people." Chat Noir suggested.

"Sure, let's try that. I'll go first and then you and then we go, got it?" Ladybug knew it was a weak plan, but it would have to do for now. She swung towards Winter Frost, grabbing an arrow as it left her bow. Winter Frost snapped her head to Ladybug, her eyes the same flooded white as before. It startled Ladybug, allowing Winter an advantage. She hit Ladybug's side with her bow, readying an arrow for her new target.

Chat leapt into action, protecting his lady. He jumped between them, baton twirling in front.

"Uggh!" Winter screamed, jumping forward to attack.

"Now, Go!" Ladybug got up and started to leave, Chat Noir following close behind. The plan worked, Winter followed them. At least it worked till Winter teleported in front of them causing Chat to trip and nearly fall over the edge of a building.

"NO!" Winter Frost screamed, reaching out. Her eyes stopped glowing. She held her head in her hands. "Stop! No! I don't want to do this!" She complained, talking to herself.

"Winter Frost! Stop doing this! You're hurting people!" Ladybug screamed at her after she helped Chat up. Winter Frost clenched her fists again, snapping her head up at Ladybug, eyes white again.

"Never." She said with a sneer. She summoned her bow and tried to take a shot at Ladybug. She dodged.

"Chat we have to try and get her to the stadium again!" Ladybug said spinning her yo-yo as a shield.

"Right behind you Milady!" Chat said spinning his baton. The two jumped away, racing to the stadium. They made it to the stadium, Winter Frost teleporting in front of them on the grassy turf.

"Enough!" Winter shouted. She aimed her bow upwards, preparing for a Crystal Flurry. The 5 seconds passed, she held her bow, the arrow sparking, shooting lights to the ground forming crystals. Winter Frost looked down at Chat and Ladybug, an evil grin on her face. She released the arrow, it shot into the sky with immense force, disappearing in the clouds. Ladybug and Chat Noir watched fearfully as the clouds turned gray, they began spread and the sky became covered in dark clouds.

Then, the snow fell. The soft flakes slowly drifting along the wind to the ground. The first flake touched the grass, a wave of energy burst through the air. The flake shot out sharp icy crystals. As more snowflakes touch the ground and the stadium the waves of energy continued and the clusters of sharp, cruel-looking crystals scatter the stadium. Ladybug gasped, Chat Noir crouched low, fearful of the situation. How were they going to fix this?

Through the chaos the two heroes could hear a faint laughing. Winter Frost shot up from behind the crystals, two large crystal wings looming behind her. She laughed before shooting another arrow at Ladybug. Chat Noir fell into instinct, he jumped in front of Ladybug to protect her.

The arrow hit his chest, ice and frost began to cover his body. A look of despair and regret flashed across Winter Frost's face, a large white crack shot through her medallion. She screamed in pain. Her wings melted away and she began to fall. Her transformation glittering away as she neared the ground. She lost consciousness, slipping into the dark abyss.

Ladybug stood in the midst of it all, frozen with fear. Winter's body hit the ground, shocking Ladybug out of her trance. She rushed to her partner's side.

"Chat! No! Chat Noir, come on! I need you!" Ladybug searched for an answer.

Chat stood frozen protectively in front of where Ladybug had been. Chat looked into his lady's deep blue eyes. He gave her one last signature Chat smile as the frost covered his face and his eyes glossed over. She only had one solution.

"Lucky Charm!" She used her special skill, a small box fell into her hands. She opened it and a small note sat inside.

A magic cure

For such a fate as theirs

Can heal a frozen heart

But only break the second

The fading blizzard

Or the dying cat

"What?" She said confused. Tikki spoke inside her head.

This is a magical cure, it can fix anything but can only be used once, to heal one thing. You can either choose to fix Winter Frost's Miraculous and save her and her kwami or use it to save Chat Noir. Your choice.

"But I can't choose! Why should I only be able to save one!" Ladybug fell to her knees, sobbing quietly. She had just lost both her partners, or she would have to kill one.

"Why?! Why can't I save both of them?!" She screamed, hitting the ground with her fist. "Why!? Why?! Why." She began to cry harder, the tears coming freely.

In Hawkmoths Lair

"What is this?" Hawkmoth said staring through the window. "Ladybug, Chat Noir and this new superhero? They've lost, now is my perfect chance." He grinned evilly, "Ladybug may be a superhero, but at heart she is just a girl. Just as vulnerable to anger and sadness as the next." He created an akuma. "Go, my little akuma! And evilize Ladybug!" He cackled as the butterfly flew out of the window.


	7. The New Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, look at the super angst, sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lucky Charm!" She used her special skill, a small box fell into her hands. She opened it and a small note sat inside.
> 
> This is a magical cure, it can fix anything but can only be used once, to heal one thing. Choose wisely.
> 
> "What?" She said confused. Tikki spoke inside her head.
> 
> You can either choose to fix Winter Frost's Miraculous and save her and her kwami or use it to save Chat Noir. Your choice.
> 
> "But I can't choose! Why should I only be able to save one?!" Ladybug fell to her knees, sobbing quietly. She had just lost both her partners, or she would have to kill one.
> 
> "Why?! Why can't I save both of them?!" She screamed, hitting the ground with her fist. "Why?! Why!? Why?" She began to cry harder, the tears coming freely.
> 
> In Hawkmoths Lair
> 
> "What is this?" Hawkmoth said staring through the window. "Ladybug, Chat Noir and this new superhero? They've lost, now is my perfect chance." He grinned evilly, "Ladybug may be a superhero, but at heart she is just a girl. Just as vulnerable to anger and sadness as the next." He created an akuma. "Go, my little akuma! And evilize Ladybug!" He cackled as the butterfly flew out of the window.

The snow had stopped and the clouds cleared, but the crystals remained across the stadium and field.

Ladybug held the box in her palm, looking at the ladybug amulet that lay inside.

Ladybug picked herself up off the ground and walked over to where Winter Frost had landed. She didn't walk all the way up to her, instead she stood just behind the crystals.

"I'm sorry Winter Frost, I really am. I just-" Her voice broke and tears edged her eyes. She wiped them away, then turned around and walked to Chat.

With tears streaming down her face she took out the Ladybug shaped amulet that laid inside. Scooping it up and cradling it in her hands she placed it on Chat Noir's frozen chest. It began to glow. The entire encasing of ice glowed with bright pink light.

Then all at once the light stopped, leaving in its place a defiant Chat Noir. Chat stopped, he looked around, then to Ladybug.

"Milady, what happened? Where is Winter Frost?" He asked.

Tears pooled at Ladybug's eyes, they couldn't be held back any longer. They fell, rushing down her cheeks.

"I had to choose. I just-" Her voice broke again, "I just couldn't lose you." Ladybug fell to the ground.

Chat kneeled down next to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him.

"It's alright, I would've done the same thing for you, milady." Chat wiped away her tears with his hand. "We still have to see if she's alright." Chat Noir stood and held his hand out for Ladybug.

Hesitantly, she placed her hand in his, allowing him to help her up.

They slowly walked over to the place Winter Frost had landed, not even thinking that she wouldn't be transformed anymore.

As they approached Winter Frost they could see her without her transformation.

Rache's firy red hair was streaked with white and Rache lay on the ground twitching and groaning, an outline of her previous wings in shattered pieces around her. She had her back to the heroes.

Ladybug gasped at seeing her like this.

Chat Noir walked up to Rache and turned her so he could see her face. He moved back when he realized it was Rache.

The same Rache that sat next to him in class. The same Rache that was blind.

"But how?" Chat said under his breath. Chat Noir had seen Winter Frost when she looked at him, and her aim was perfect.

Rache moved. Opening her eyes so Chat could see that Winter Frost's purple eyes were gone and Rache's steel blue in their place. She searched around frantically, trying to find something, anything.

When Rache realized she couldn't see anymore she began to cry. She cried hard tears. She pushed away from Chat Noir, refusing his help.

Ladybug hung her head. When she looked down she saw Winter Frost's broken medallion on the ground.

Gently she picked up the pieces and held them in her hand.

The base of the medallion had only broken into 3 pieces but the crystal, the core of the miraculous, was shattered beyond repair.

She looked up to Chat Noir as he walked over to her.

"Is that her medallion?" He asked hesitantly, scared of the inevitable answer.

"Yes." Ladybug answered solemnly.

"I guess there really is no fixing it, is there?" Chat said.

"No, there isn't and I did this. I was the one that did this to her Chat, this is my fault." Ladybug said as she stared down at the cracked remains of the miraculous.

HAWKMOTH:

"Ah, yes. The perfect entrance for my darling akuma. Soon I will have Ladybug completely helpless and under my control. Chat Noir will never be able to defeat her and I will get his miraculous and then Ladybug's!" He smiled amidst the darkness, awaiting the start of his newest plan.

LB and CN:

Escaping the saddened heroes' views, the dark akuma fluttered effortlessly onto the broken medallion, its form melting within the metal.

Chat Noir watched at the last second as the akuma disappeared. He stepped back and pushed the pieces out of Ladybug's hand. He waited with dread as he knew what came next, but it didn't.

Ladybug stood there shocked, as she realized what had happened and was confused.

"What happened? Why would an akuma target me? And even so why haven't I turned?" Ladybug asked with a shaking voice, her tone etched deep with fear.

"Because that medallion, wasn't yours, Ladybug. It was mine!" The heroes snapped their heads to where the medallion had landed, Rache stood over it, the medallion's pieces in her hand.

HAWKMOTH:

"WHAT?! How could this happen?! My akuma was meant for Ladybug, not this weakened girl! I will have to change everything! But..." Hawkmoth grinned evilly, "I've already seen what this girl can do, she was stronger than Ladybug. All she needs is a mentor. To set her straight on the path, my path." He laughed at his new plan, ready to set it into action.

LB and CN:

"No." The heroes whispered it in a gasp, unsure of how to act.

"This medallion, this miraculous. It was the best thing I ever got, and you! You broke it! But I, I can fix it." Rache smiled as she pushed 2 medallion pieces together, she held up the other piece and aligned it with the other side.

"Rache, you don't have to do this!" Chat Noir protested.

"Oh, but I do." Rache locked the pieces together.

A dark shadow emerged from the medallion, it began to cover Rache's body from head to toe.

Ladybug and Chat Noir stood frozen in shock, they had never seen a victim become akumatized, and honestly it was horrible.

As the shadow dissipated, Ladybug and Chat Noir could see Rache's new form.

She wore a deep, red dress that looked from the middle ages. A medallion, the medallion was centered on her chest.

It was similar to the miraculous, but the colors were changed and 3 crooked, white cracks ran through it, the breaking points showing. The core crystal was just as warped, its original blue shine was faded and shared the gem's color with a dark purple.

"I am not Rache. I am the heir, the royalty of Paris, the Kaiserin! And I am to be called The Queen of Hearts!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright sorry this took so long to get out and that it is so short but here it is. I hope that this isn't getting boring, and I know you were probably at least somewhat expecting akumatized Ladybug but I had other plans. Just you wait!


	8. Queen of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dark shadow emerged from the medallion, it began to cover Rache's body from head to toe.
> 
> Ladybug and Chat Noir stood frozen in shock, they had never seen a victim become akumatized, and honestly it was horrible.
> 
> As the shadow dissipated, Ladybug and Chat Noir could see Rache's new form.
> 
> She wore a deep, red dress that looked from the middle ages. A medallion, the medallion was centered on her chest.
> 
> It was similar to the miraculous, but the colors were changed and 3 crooked, white cracks ran through it, the breaking points showing. The core crystal was just as warped, its original blue shine was faded and shared the gem's color with a dark purple.
> 
> "I am not Rache. I am the heir, the royalty of Paris, the Kaiserin! And I am to be called The Queen of Hearts!"

Ladybug gasped at the sight of the new akuma, the Queen snapped her head to Ladybug, basing it off the sound.

She summoned her weapon. The crystal bow appeared in its normal state, floating in front of her. The Queen lifted her finger and gently tapped the center of the bow.

Dark crystals started to spread from the center at rapid speeds till they covered the whole bow, then they suddenly shattered. The shards burst out, Ladybug and Chat shielded their eyes before looking back at it.

A dark staff, just shorter than herself, levitated in front of the queen. The stem was dark crimson, a deep purple string wrapped and curved around it. On the top of the staff was a clear, crystal ball that swirled with a royal purple colored mist.

The Queen grabbed the staff and held it in her hands, she smiled. Then she pounded the sharp bottom of the staff into ground and yelled out 3 words; "Shell of Witchcraft!"

A burst of smoke shot out from the staff into the Queen's face.

Ladybug peered into the dark smoke, looking for anything.

Chat Noir moved forward slowly, gripping his baton tightly. He reached his hand out and his claws tapped something.

As soon as he touched it, two white eyes flicked open, visible through the smoke. Ladybug tried to look farther into the smoke.

The smoke pushed out and dissipated all at once, pushing Chat back.

Ladybug stepped back at what she saw; The Queen of Hearts stood in the middle of a dark crystal shell with her eyes open wide, glowing white. She held her staff in front of her firmly, the purple mist in the top was now dark gray, it swirled constantly and quickly. It started to glow.

"Get back!" Chat screamed, getting up and running for Ladybug. He pushed her down and tried to cover her body as much as he could.

A shock wave of magic shot from the shell, shattering it and sending shards over Chat Noir and Ladybug. Once it stopped raining shattered crystal, the two heroines stood up and looked around.

They immediately saw the Queen rising up in the air, and she immediately heard them; her eyes stopped glowing and faded back to her normal steel, glazed eyes.

The glowing butterfly symbol appeared on her face, "Get their Miraculous now!"

"Don't worry Hawkmoth, I've got this." The symbol faded away, and she started her attack.

"Ray of the eclipse!" The mist in the crystal turned black, she shot at Ladybug and Chat, barely missing them.

"Ugh! I'll have to complete my court first!" She stopped shooting and flew away.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Chat said, looking back at her.

"I'm fine, you?" Ladybug asked.

"All good. Any ideas on how to fix this, Bugaboo?" Chat asked.

"None at all, even if we purify the akuma I don't know if my Miraculous Ladybug can bring back her miraculous."

"For now let's focus on just stopping her, okay? Even if we can't fix it, it's not your fault." Chat comforted her in a deep hug.

"Alright then," she said, pulling out of the hug, "let's stop her." She faked a smile and threw her yo-yo.

"Right behind you, milady." Chat answered and extended his baton to follow her.

They arrived to the scene and landed on a nearby rooftop.

The two heroes watched carefully as she threw bursts of magic at random places on the street.

The heroes jumped down. "Rache! Stop!" Chat Noir yelled.

The queen turned around to them. "I'm not Rache!" She threw a blast of magic at the heroines, freezing them to the ground. She walked closer. "My name is the Queen of Hearts and I will be addressed as such! Spell of Servitude!" She pounded her staff against the ground again, the mist swirling and changing to a deep navy blue. She flew away and shot magical bursts at civilians.

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched in terror as The Queen of Heart hovered over two civilians whom they recognized immediately as Nino and Alya.

Alya of course had her phone out filming the whole thing, but Nino was standing in front of her trying to guard her.

"Stay away from Alya!" Nino screamed at the Queen.

She leaned closer to Nino, "Such devotion, bravery, honesty. You will make the perfect Prince!" She flew backwards from Nino, getting ready to shoot a beam of magic at him.

"No!" Chat Noir sprinted towards the, desperate to save one of his only friends.

"Ah, ah, ah! No uninvited guests at the coronation!" She raised up a crystal onto Chat's feet, leaving him stuck to the ground.

She went back to Nino and shot the magic at him. The magic moved around his body, changing his clothes and creating a crown on his head. He wore a dark blue suit with golden shoulder pads with tassels, matching golden button went down the center of his chest. He wore black pants and his crown was gold with black jewels placed around the crown.

As soon as the magic stopped moving around him, Nino stood stock still; his eyes glazed over.

"Nino!" Alya screamed, dropping her phone to the ground and running to her boyfriend. She hung on his shoulders, crying hard.

"What did you do to him!?" She screamed, glaring up at the queen through tear filled eyes. The queen stopped in her tracks, stunned by Alya's devastation. And even though she could only hear it, it still affected her.

"I-I'm-"

Rache!

A familiar voice screamed inside of The Queen's head, quickly overruled as the glowing butterfly mask appeared over her face. Hawkmoths cold, harsh voice spoke; completely opposite to the voice before.

Why did you stop!? I need those MIRACULOUS! Get them or else!

The Queen felt a sharp pain in her chest, but it wasn't nearly as strong as she thought it would be; Hawkmoth didn't seem as strong. The butterfly faded and her head was left silent, void of any voices.

She moved back into action; she could still hear Alya cowering and crying on Nino.

"Don't cry, little princess. Your Queen is here." The Queen said with a menacing tone. Alya moved to run away, but stopped as The queen shot a burst of magic at her.

She waited for it to hit her; waited for her clothes to change, but they didn't.

Alya opened her eyes to see Ladybug in front of her, the magic swirling around her suit and changing it into a deep crimson ball gown with a black corset that was glittered with red powder that shifted in the light; her mask still intact on her face. The earrings disappeared into the transformation, being placed as the centerpiece to her tiara.

"Ladybug!" The brunette screamed as her favorite hero's eyes became glazed like Nino's.

"NO!" The Queen of Hearts screamed from her place in front of Nino, "Now I need another prince! Hmm." She turned back at Chat Noir, who was still struggling with the crystals; chipping at them with his baton. "First I need Prince Nino's Princess." The queen shot the magic at Alya; the blogger was too slow to react and was engulfed by the magic.

Her clothes were redesigned into a milky orange ball gown that had white accents. The sleeves went to her elbows, only to be met with pure white gloves.

A small tiara formed on her head, the frame silver with dangling amber jewels. Her eyes glazed over and she walked toward Nino.

After Alya stopped next to him, Nino lifted up his elbow for Alya to hold. After linking arms the new prince and his princess stood still, no emotion in their cold eyes.

Chat cracked open the crystals holding his feet, finally free.

"Let them go!" Chat screamed as he ran towards The Queen with baton in hand, ready to attack. He hit her back, making her fall to the ground.

"How dare you attack a queen!" She screamed, she lifted herself back up into the sky, out of Chat's reach. "You're lucky that I need a prince!" The Queen screamed as she shot her magic at Chat; he easily dodged.

He spotted Ladybug's still body in her ball gown and made a run for her. He grabbed her waist as he passed, lifting her off the ground.

He sprinted away, desperate to save his lady.

Chat stopped in a dark alley, hoping he was out of The Queen's range, he set Ladybug down in front of him.

"Ladybug!" He shook her shoulders, "Come on you have to snap out of this!"

"Where are you, Prince Chat?!" Chat noir froze as he heard the queen's voice bellowing down the streets of Paris. He moved to the back of the alley, hoping to hide in the darkness. He watched as The Queen flew past the alley. "My Lady, I need your help, please!" he tried to whisper/yell at the princess in front of him.

"There you are!" Chat starred in horror as The Queen landed in the alley.

"How did you see me?" Chat asked with confusion, he was completely hidden by boxes and trash.

"Why do you mock me!?" The Queen screamed and charged at Chat, tears brimming her eyes. Chat moved out of the way, jumping into the air and onto the roof of a nearby shop; leaving Ladybug in the alley.

"You can't see." Chat looked back at The Queen, realizing his mistake, "Rache couldn't see and even Hawkmoth can't give you that."

"I don't need you to tell me!" The Queen flew up and charged at Chat again, the tears now falling down her face.

Chat backed up on the roof, trying to get away from her. His foot hit the edge of the roof and he fell backwards. Falling over the side of the building.

"Chat!" The Queen ran forward, trying to grab his hand. She missed his hand by an inch. He hit the hard sidewalk with a thump. The queen screamed looking down at Chat as he lay still on the sidewalk; tears coming down her face.

RACHE! Rache! I'm Here! I'm Alive!

"Kali?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't feel rushed


	9. A Different Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You can't see." Chat looked back at The Queen, realizing his mistake, "Rache couldn't see and even Hawkmoth can't give you that."
> 
> "I don't need you to tell me!" The Queen flew up and charged at Chat again, the tears now falling down her face.
> 
> Chat backed up on the roof, trying to get away from her. His foot hit the edge of the roof and he fell backwards. Falling over the side of the building.
> 
> "Chat!" The Queen ran forward, trying to grab his hand. She missed his hand by an inch. He hit the hard sidewalk with a thump. The queen screamed looking down at Chat as he lay still on the sidewalk; tears kept coming down her face.
> 
> RACHE! Rache! I'm Here! I'm Alive!
> 
> "Kali?"

"Kali! Where are you!" Rache screamed, hoping to hear a response or feel the kwami brush against her cheek. But there was nothing.

I d- know- can't see anyth-

Kali's voice cut out, as if they'd lost signal to a TV.

"NOO!" The Queen screeched, thinking she'd lost Kali once again.

What are you doing? Get me Chat Noir's Miraculous! Now!

"No!"

What!? You can't say no to me! I control you, I gave you your powers, I made you a Queen!

"I can say no to you! A queen isn't controlled by her advisor, so I am telling you to Get OUT OF MY HEAD!"

YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!

"I CAN AND I DID!" The Queen smashed the medallion that was on her dress, breaking the akuma free. It tried to escape but fell to the ground and died; its corpse dissolving into the concrete. Still, she stayed transformed by its magic.

"I knew you could do it, Winter." She turned around to Chat standing behind her. He clutched his side and stood with most of his weight on one foot, but he was there, alive, breathing and probably smiling. She started to run to him; halfway she screamed and crumpled to the ground, gripping her stomach where the medallion was. Chat limped to her side.

Her medallion began to glow and darkness emerged from it. It traced her veins, climbing up her neck like vines and making her very essence look cracked and broken.

"No! Stop! I don't want this anymore!"

Are you sure? I can help you, I can get Kali back.

A smooth and vaguely familiar voice spoke inside her head.

"What?" She asked in a stunned voice.

"Winter Frost, come on snap out of it! You already got rid of him once!" Chat yelled, thinking that Hawkmoth was striking back; but his calls were barely heard by her, as if they were said from a distance.

"Do it. Save her, do anything you have to."

Anything? Well then, a deal is made.

"Aaaaah!" She screamed as she felt something take her over; it felt as though a thousand bolts of lighting shot through her body, ripping her spirit away.

"What's going on? Winter Frost?!" Chat yelled.

"Not quite." A sinister voice spoke from the Queen, "When that imposter broke Hawkmoth's control, she set me free. The REAL QUEEN, one that you will bow to!"

Chat stepped back, he put on a serious look, though anyone could've noticed he was exhausted.

"Never. I won't bow down to a villain."

"Hmm, villain, I like that. But if you won't bow then you have no place in my kingdom!"

"Paris will never be yours!" Chat yelled, moving into a fighting stance.

"Oh but it already is. CRYSTAL VOID!" She shot a bolt of magic from her scepter, into the clouds, its power surged like electricity. A dark shade spread over Paris, covering everything else and freezing it in time.

"I have work to do, I'll save Kali and there's nothing you can do to stop me." The Queen seemed to effortlessly run away at rapid speeds. Far to fast for an injured Chat to catch up.

Instead he stood stunned on the rooftop. He shook his head, trying to clear the growing haze.

"My lady." He murmured, the first thought that came to him was of Ladybug. He hopped over the side of the building and into the alleyway, landing roughly and groaning.

"Claws In, Plagg." He let go of the transformation and the black cat kwami popped out, exhausted.

"What were you doing, challenging her like that!? You almost died Adrien!" Plagg screamed from his place cupped in Adrien's hands.

"Shhh, don't say my name, I don't know if Ladybug can hear us." Adrien said motioning towards the Princess standing blank behind the clutter.

"I don't care! This is getting too dangerous. And I need camembert! Do you even know how long you were transformed!? Yeah I thought not!" Plagg yelled callously, holding his arms out expectantly.

Adrien reached into his jacket and pulled out a wheel of the disgusting cheese.

"Here, just eat quickly so we can save ladybug. And then," he paused and sighed, "all of Paris." Adrien hung his head in exhaustion.

"Ugh, listen kid, sometimes bad things happen. We just gotta work through them one at a time, eat the cheese wone bwite wat a twime." Plagg said as he finished off the wheel of camembert.

"How do I get her out of this trance, Plagg? I can't do this without my Lady." Adrien said placing a hand on Ladybug's cheek.

"But you can. You're not a sidekick, I can already tell that this will end with you. Ladybug is not the only one with powers." The kwami said seriously, then paused, "But if you really think you need her, try being cliche, maybe true love's kiss will fix everything." He said on a joking note.

"Me!? Kiss LADYBUG!? I didn't even ask!"

"Then find some other way to fix it." Plagg answered sarcastically.

Adrien leaned forward hesitantly, he'd never even really kissed anyone before. Much less his one true love.

He lowered his eyes and leaned closer, his lips almost touching. He moved and landed a kiss on her cheek, he just didn't feel right kissing her whilst she was unconscious.

Color began to return to her face, her eyes started to fade back to their beautiful blue bell color. The dress dissolving just as fast as it appeared. Ladybug moved, her body stiff.

"Dude, I was totally kidding, I didn't even think it'd actually work." Plagg stated, slightly surprised.

"What hap-" Ladybug started blinking a couple times, before she stopped dead in her tracks, staring at:

Adrien.

"Aaah! Plagg claws out!" The transformation was rushed through.

"I'm guessing you already saw me didn't you?"

"But-but-bu-bu- Adrien!? OH NO!" Ladybug yelled, a look of panic washing over her face.

"Are you really that disappointed?" Chat said, lowering his head.

"No no no, but you sit in front of me, you're my friend, you go to my school!?" Ladybug paced back and forth.

"Wait, Marinette?" Chat said questioningly after piecing it together.

"AAAh I have a crush on you!?" Ladybug said accidentally pointing at him, then clasped her hands over her mouth.

"I always knew you loved me bugaboo." He said with a signature Chat smile on his face.

"Ew, still not your bugaboo." Ladybug answered in fained disgust.  
"We can discuss that later, milady."

She scoffed, "Yeah, later." Ladybug paused, looking around for a second, "Um Chat?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we in an alleyway and why is everything so dark?"

Chat flinched, he had forgotten to tell her.

"Well, after you got transformed I tried to get the akuma from The Queen and we were fighting on the roof, I fell off and I think it-"

"YOU WHAT!?" Ladybug screamed.

"I fell off the roof and something happened to the Queen."

"Are you okay? Did you break anything?" Ladybug moved closer to Chat Noir and looked for anything wrong.

"I'm fine. Just a headache, but the Queen, she uh, well she rejected Hawkmoth's akuma and it died without a host."

"But if the akuma is dead, then why is Paris still dark like this." She questioned, motioning to the dark city.

"Something took over her body, not an akuma or anything but it hurt Winter and then it just- well I don't even know what happened. All they said was that they had to save Kali, Winter Frost's kwami I think, and that they would rule all of Paris."

"But if it's not an akuma, how can I purify her? How can we stop The Queen from destroying Paris as we know it?" Ladybug started pacing again, her head deep in thought.

"I think if we somehow destroyed the miraculous medallion, it might set her free." Chat Noir suggested.

"That must be the source of all this! After Hawkmoth corrupted it, it passed on to her and it just kept getting worse. Destroy that, destroy her powers." Ladybug began forming a plan in her head.

Then the newly reunited superhero duo set off to find The Queen of Hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -You guys are going to love the next chapter which might be done in a couple days. And I hope that you also enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Is it Over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I said that you guys would love this next chapter but then I forgot what the next chapter was. And I said it'd be out in a couple days, but here we are 7 months and 11 days later that I'm starting this chapter.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Also, turns out this is the end. Le grande finale! Le coup de gras!
> 
> Also also, Do you know how hard it is to write an entire chapter based off: they do le fighting at the place and le stuff happens!
> 
> Gaaaah! I hate my past self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm fine. Just a headache, but the Queen, she uh, well she rejected Hawkmoth's akuma and it died without a host."
> 
> "But if the akuma is dead, then why is Paris still dark like this." She questioned, motioning to the dark city.
> 
> "Something took over her body, not an akuma or anything but it hurt Winter and then it just- well I don't even know what happened. All they said was that they had to save Kali, Winter Frost's kwami I think, and that they would rule all of Paris."
> 
> "But if it's not an akuma, how can I purify her? How can we stop The Queen from destroying Paris as we know it?" Ladybug started pacing again, her head deep in thought.
> 
> "I think if we somehow destroyed the miraculous medallion, it might set her free." Chat Noir suggested.
> 
> "That must be the source of all this! After Hawkmoth corrupted it, it passed on to her and it just kept getting worse. Destroy that, destroy her powers." Ladybug began forming a plan in her head.
> 
> Then the newly reunited superhero duo set off to find The Queen of Hearts.

Broken Queen

Chapter 10: The Final Reach

Ladybug and Chat Noir separated across the city, dutifully searching for their target.

"Find anything yet, Chat-Adri-? -Chat?"

He snickered. "Everything's quiet by me bugaboo. Anything on your side?

"No. Wait, maybe. There's something, or someone, at the Jardin Du Luxembourg Park. Meet me by the gates."

On my way.She hung up.

Ladybug swung her yoyo to the front gates, landing gracefully on the cobblestone.

"Up for a stroll in the park, milady?" Chat Noir's voice chirped through the air. Ladybug turned to see him standing on top of the arch over the entrance.

"Now's not the time for jokes Chat. Follow me, I think she's in the park."

"But of course, Milady." He dropped down from the arch, closing his baton and following Ladybug as she walked down the path.

The duo heard a large clash of metal, their heads snapping back to look at the gates as they slammed closed.

"Don't you know it's rude to enter someone's house without an invitation? Ladybug." They looked back to the center of the park. It was now crowded with lines of armoured knights. The Queen of Hearts stood in the middle.

"Go." She smiled as the nights rushed towards the heroines.

"You get her, I've got this Bugaboo!" Chat said while fighting off a few of the knights.

"But-" Ladybug paused from her attack on the knights, locking eyes with Chat. He smiled, small but confident and safe.

"I'll always be here for you. Don't worry, I'll be fine, Marinette. Go." She smiled back, throwing her yo-yo into the trees and swinging across the metal army. She occasionally smashed a few knights by landing on them or crashing them together. Chat Noir turned back to the swarm of oncoming knights, his smile faltered.

"On second thought, maybe I could have used the help." He yelped and jumped out of the way when one knight slashed at him with it's sword.

Ladybug landed in front of The Queen, yo-yo out.

"Just let it go, Rache. I know it hurts, but you don't have to do this."

"Rache? Rache? That's not my name, not even close." And Ladybug could tell she was right. There was almost nothing in her voice that sounded like Rache, this voice sounded older.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Queen, and I am the FIRST!" The Queen lunged forward at Ladybug.

Rache P.O.V.

"Where am I?" I rubbed my head, trying to sooth my pounding headache. "CHAT!? LADYBUG?! MOM!? MOCHA?! Anyone!?" I yelled, hoping anyone would answer, "Please! Please, anyone!?"

I stood, waving my hands around cautiously, but there was nothing. Everything was just empty, and that's what I expected to see, but wherever I was, there should at least be walls. Right?

"Don't you recognize your own mind?" A voice spoke. That voice, from before.

"You!" I turned to the sound.

"Pity really. That you can't see, but I can help with that too." Her voice moved, a dark tone hidden in her words.

"What?" I saw something blur across my vision. Then stop. Then it became less blurry.

I jumped back in surprise, there was someone here, and I could see them. Clearly now. She wore something similar to how I looked as Winter Frost. Her clothes looked like they were from China, almost like an icy kimono. She even held my bow. Her pale, silvery hair was held back by -. It couldn't be, it was destroyed. My medallion sat perfectly on her head, as if made to be there.

"Better?" She popped her head over my shoulder and I flinched away.

"Who are you?!"

"The first." That answered nothing.

"What do want from me?"

"Everything. Including Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"No! You can't do that, I won't let you!" I ran at her.

She easily dodged. "I can do anything. Because you let me in."

"N-no." My voice was quiet, no more than a whisper of denial. "You can't."

"I can, and I will. And you'll have to watch."

Light burst out all around me and I was back in the real world. Ladybug was right there. The other woman nowhere to be seen

"LADYBUG! HELP ME!" I screamed, she didn't move.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"It's me! It's Winter Frost! Please! She's going to hurt you!" I tried to warn them, but those weren't the words that came out.

"I am the Queen, and I am the FIRST!"

My body moved on its own, lunging towards Ladybug. And we started fighting.

She had control, whoever she was, she had total control over me. Not even Ladybug could help. I felt like I was being chained down in my own body.

Narrator P.O.V.

Ladybug was fighting the Queen on her own, and it was not going well. She had moments when she could barely move quickly enough.

"You're no match for me. Not even my sisters could really stop me. You can't either!"

"Sisters?" Ladybug thought for a second. "You! You're the first holder of winter!"

"I was the most powerful, until they drove me away. But I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere!" Queen shot a particularly strong blast of magic at Ladybug, throwing her against a tree as she struggled to dodge fast enough. She yelled in pain at the impact.

"Ladybug!" Chat yelled, pausing to look at Ladybug, concern and mild panic lacing his tone.

"Focus on your fight."

"But Lady-" He started

"I'm' fine Chat. Focus." She answered without taking her eyes off of the Queen as she prepared an attack. Chat Noir reluctantly turned back to the swarm of ever-annoying armored knights.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug called on her power. A small sphere dropped into her hand.

"What is this? A smoke bomb?" She looked around for clues. Her vision landed on Chat, the smoke bomb, the sidewalk and the Queen's scepter.

"Chat! I need you!" She yelled at her partner.

"Always willing to help a lady in need." He extended his baton and made a wide swipe at the knights. He landed next to Ladybug.

"You're going to use Cataclysm on her staff."

"How am I going to get that close."

"I can use my lucky charm, but the moment it hits, we'll be going in blind."

"What'll you be doing?"

"I'll keep the knights from coming in and stopping you. Can you do it?"

"Put some trust in me, milady." He jumped towards the Queen. "Hey Queenie, come and get me!" He ran around her, dodging her magic. Ladybug looked at the smoke bomb in her hand.

"I hope this works." She said as she threw the ball at the ground, releasing it. Immediately, the air around them was covered in pink smoke.

"Now CHAT!" Ladybug pulled herself out of the smoke and into a nearby tree. She used her yo-yo to knock back any of the approaching knights, covering her earring as it beeped again.

"CATACLYSM!"

RACHE P.O.V

"CATACLYSM!" That was Chat Noir! I heard him!

"I can't see!" My voice screeched, not mine, not really.

I felt the chains loosen, just a little. She didn't have control of me right now. I tried moving, my body moving with it. But my vision faded in and out, blurred to just colors.

"I've got you now-" I heard Chat yell behind me, I whirled to face him, and he froze. Just staring at me. His voice quieted to a whisper, "Queen." It sounded like more of a question.

Did he know I was in here? I looked at his hand, black clouds floating around it. His Cataclysm; it was meant for me. It was still stretched out.

I could feel her power snapping back at me, desperately trying to hold me down. She was winning. Do it Chat! Please! I couldn't keep her back forever.

Do it! Do it! You have to! "Do it!" That was my voice, I got through! Could he hear me! Did he know it was me talking, not her? But he wasn't moving, he couldn't do it.

I pushed myself forward, I had to go forwards. I ran at him, inches away from his hand. I saw panic in his eyes, and he reacted.

"I'm sorry Chat."

I felt his hand hit my stomach, the cold darkness that radiated from it. It enveloped me; and her. But she fought against it, dragging me through it. The feeling burned through my skin.

I screamed.

Chat P.O.V.

I saw her eyes. Her eyes. That same stony blue and timid determination. And I stopped. How could do that to a friend, to Winter, to Rache? Was she even in there anymore, or was she just a puppet?

"Do it!" Why would the queen want me to destroy her power? I felt the pang of desperation from her voice. But I couldn't move. This was different than fighting the knights, or her akuma. This was different, this was also a piece of her.

I looked at her face, there was anger, no, it wasn't anger. I couldn't figure what it was, because she ran at me. With all her might. Too quickly for me to get away, it was an attack.

My reflexes kicked in to counter-attack. I heard her voice, barely a whisper over the pounding of my own heartbeat.

"I'm sorry Chat." No. No. No. No! What did I do!?

I watched in horror as the darkness clawed through her dress. It didn't even touch the medallion. She fell back and I heard her scream.

The smoke was clearing around us. I heard the crashes of metal against the ground, and the zip of a yo-yo.

The black destruction pulsed across Rache's skin, tracing her veins. I caught her as she neared the ground. Her screams continued to pierce my ears. I saw Ladybug in the corner of my vision, her face panicked.

"Do the lucky charm! NOW!" Ladybug sprung into action. She picked the empty container up off the ground, throwing it into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" The mass of ladybugs rushed through the air, removing the smoke and the empty suits of armor. The sky cleared once again.

It rushed past me, I felt the pain ease in my side.

The screams didn't stop as the ladybugs washed over Rache. Her medallion fell apart, just like before, cleansed but not fixed. I watched as the darkness moved faster, pulled forward by the ladybugs.

Rache was still screaming. The darkness rushed through her veins, running to her eyes, forcing them open. As the darkness ran across her eyes, they glowed darkly before fading back and closing again. They were normal again. Her scream was dulled into silence as the ladybugs disappeared, the sound replaced by quiet sirens. Her red hair was broken by highlights of white, and her face was still.

"Rache! Winter Frost! Wake up!" I shook her a bit. She didn't move. There was nothing.

"Oh god." I looked at Ladybug as she sank to her knees. Tears streaming down her mask as she looked at her hands. Something akin to anger, and sadness, and loss was painted on her face. "I couldn't do anything. I couldn't help her. I couldn't save her, Chat."

"It's my fault. I did this." How...

"What?"

"I did, didn't I? My power killed her!" I looked down at Rache.

"No, I should've-"

"Wait, Ladybug." I stopped her.

"I should've been there. She'd still be alive if I-"

"Ladybug! She's breathing!" I held her in my arms as I stood up. Deja vu clicked from when we met.

"I have to get her help!" I started moving towards the sounds of approaching sirens. Help. My muscles were weak but I forced my legs to go faster. I ignored the final beep of my ring as my transformation fell. Ladybug's would be gone now too. I kept moving.

"HELP! Please!" I yelled as I heard the vehicles nearby. The faint shouting of rushed, panicked voices.

Someone touched my arm.

"She needs help!"

"We've got her." I felt her weight lifted off my arms, the spot suddenly empty.

I heard the muffled voices, a call over the radio.

"We have one female, possibly comatose, several minor abrasions, one male several severe impacts."

My legs ached and begged me to stop. I couldn't stop, Ladybug was hurt too. Marinette was hurt. My lady was in pain, and I left her. I turned from the ambulance and paramedics. A hand grabbed my arm, I tried yanking away but they didn't let go.

"Where you going? You're hurt, we can help you. It's over."

"Not yet! I have to go back to her!" I yelled, "I left her! Please!"

"Her who?"

"La-" No, she wasn't just Ladybug, "Marinette! I have to help her."

"Guys, help me." I heard him say to someone else.

Good. They were going to get Marinette.

"You're in shock. Just calm down." I heard the footsteps behind me. They weren't going to her. I ripped my arm away from him and started sprinting back to the park. I had to find her.

I saw someone walking down the street, limping and holding their arm. Pigtails, those adorable pigtails, bobbing behind her.

"Marinette!" I yelled, my voice was hurting. I ran to her again. She looked up in surprise.

"Adrien! You're okay! Where's Ra-" She stopped talking as I trapped her in a hug. My heart finally started calming.

"I'm so sorry, Milady. I'm so sorry." I whispered, the tears finally starting to fall.

"Don't say sorry, Adrien. It's not your fault." She whispered back, embracing me.

I pulled away, holding her at arm's length. "No. I promised I'd be there for you. That I'd always be there. And I left. I left you, even though you were hurt."

"Oh Chaton. We're heroes. It's our job to help. I could never hold it against you for saving Rache or saving anyone," She pulled me in, resting our foreheads together, she looked into my eyes. "I had trouble seeing it before but Adrien and Chat Noir are same person. A hero, and not even can be perfect all the time." She smiled.

"I love you." I whispered, not even realizing what I said. Until I was too late and Marinette's face turned beet red. I jumped back, "Uh, I mean- uh-."

"Hey! There he is! There's someone else!" I heard the sirens again and saw the ambulances and police driving up. Saved by the bell.

One of the paramedics ran up to me, others following behind pushing a stretcher.

"We can help you now, you shouldn't be running with those injuries."

Marinette turned angrily at me, "You're injured! Why didn't you tel-"

"Help her first." I said, cutting her off.

"Adri-" "Sir, we-"

"I can wait. I can make this up to you, Mari."

"There's nothing to make up for Adrien. Now, just please let them help you." I let myself be pushed back on a stretcher, wincing at the pain the shot through my side.

They got me into the ambulance, my lady was soon on a stretcher next to me.

I was exhausted, I wanted to sleep. The day had been one thing after another. I didn't pause or relax. The pain from everything hit me in a wave. I still had questions.

"What about Rache?" I asked the paramedic as he put an oxygen mask on my face.

"The other girl? She's in a coma. Trauma. How you got her to us is a miracle considering your own injuries." I loosed a breath, the tightness in my chest relaxed.

I looked over to my ladybug, she was watching me. She reached out her hand to me, "I love you too, Chaton." I smiled beneath my oxygen mask. I closed my eyes.

I could sleep now, Marinette was safe.

Now,  
it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end…. Probably.
> 
> Either way, thank you for reading this all the way through. I'd like to think my writing has improved greatly since starting this story and hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I should have ended this story much sooner and I had an opportunity to do so, but I missed it. Sorry if it seems like the story just drags on and on.
> 
> Also, comment if you'd like to see an alternate ending.
> 
> If you see anything I can/should change, review and tell me. I can just update the chapter.
> 
> And now I bid you adieu.


End file.
